Nothing But Drama
by JadeTyga
Summary: Being a teenager is difficult, and going to a high school for monsters sure does make everything easier. Not. Follow your fav characters as they go through the trials and tribulations of being a monster surrounded by drama.  sorry about the summary -JT


NOTHING BUT DRAMA

**A.N.: Okay, this is my first MH story and I am so excited to write it! I love Monster High and since there's an overpowering amount of OC based stories on the sight I thought, **_**why not?**_** Anywho, because I have none of the books, this is based on the knowledge I've gained from watching the webisodes on Monster High's website, hope you like it^^**

**Oh, and just thought I'd let you guys know, this will be a story based on my favorite cannon couples, maybe a bit of femslash in the future, depending on my mood.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned Monster High I'd be wiping my arse with hundred dollar bills instead of single-ply toilet paper :P **

_**Enjoy…**_

_Drama Already?_

It was early in the morning, around 6:40, when Frankie Stein awoke. Sifting through her daily routine of recharging and brushing her hair, she gave her creators a quick kiss goodbye and headed off towards one of her favorite places; Monster High.

When she finally entered the building, she was greeted by the familiar faces of her peers, the warm atmosphere just making her feel so welcome. Walking over to her locker, she spotted her two best ghoulfriends, Clawdeen Wolf and Draculara conversing, most likely gossiping about some new cute boy or something.

"Hey ghouls, what's howling?" Asked the stitch-clad prep while opening her locker and taking out her Clawculus book.

"Oh, nothing really," replied Draculaura, the shorter girl looked up to Frankie with a smile, "Just some new kid, I heard he's a normie, although he sounds nice." Clawdeen nodded her head, eyes closed and arms crossed,

"Yeah, his name's Jackson Jekyll, he's supposed to be Heath's cousin or somethin', don't ask why, but I think you two'd be good together if you gave it a try." Draculaura gave a swift nod, cupping her heart-shaped face in her delicate hands.

"I could just see you two together, and just think-" Frankie cut her off, closing her locker as they began to walk down the large corridor.

"Hey, ghouls, slow down, I don't even know what he looks like…plus, I have no experience with guys whatsoever…" Clawdeen rolled her eyes at the 15 day old creation as if she was just born yesterday…or, rather 15 days ago…

"Why do you think _we're _here, ghoul, we will do whatever it takes to get you and this kid together, I mean, if I didn't think you two'd work out then I wouldn't have said it in the first place." Frankie shrugged her shoulders and continued walking down the student filled hallway with her two besties.

Along the way, a certain Australian sea creature and blue-haired zombie caught their attention.

"Hey ghouls, how goes it?" Laguna Blue, captain of the swim team greeted the three, as Ghoulia Yelps groaned.

"Hi Blue, hey Ghoulia," Draculaura started, "we were just telling Frankie about the new kid, Jackson Jekyll."

"Oh, you mean Heath Burn's cousin, the normie?" Out of nowhere, Heath Burns, the track star and persistent flirt, showed up in between Clawdeen and Draculaura, draping his arms over the two.

"Hello ladies, I couldn't help but hear you ghouls mention my name, has one of you finally given into my charm? What about you Clawdeen, I see how you've been eyeing me the past few days." Said she-wolf gave a low growl and glared daggers at the boy.

"You stink of the pit of despair." Laguna and Draculaura shared a quiet laugh, remembering the events that took place not too long ago when Heath challenged Clawdeen to a race on the night of a full moon, obviously losing badly.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Aww, you'll come around Wolf, what about you Draculau-" Cutting him off she turned her head away, closing her eyes,

"Heath Burns. Ignore." Again, the flame haired teen rolled his eyes, Ghoulia let out another low groan.

"Uuugghhhh…" Frankie gave a half-hearted smile, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Uh, yeah, we were kinda talking about your cousin Jackson, Heath, the girls here said that he's super cool and know I'd like him, but I haven't even met him yet-" Clawdeen was about to crack a witty remark until Heath busted out laughing, doubling over and having to use Clawdeen to hold himself up, which was short lived before Clawdeen let him fall.

The bell rang, signaling the start of school. The ghouls all headed off to their first class which they all shared together; Clawculus, including Heath who had finally cooled off enough to tag along with them.

Once the group arrived, everyone headed into class except for Clawdeen, who had picked up a muffled argument coming from the gloom closet with her advanced hearing. The voices sounded extremely familiar, so she got a bit closer, but not so close that it was obvious to others that there was something going down.

The argument ended in both a male and female "FINE!" and the closet door swung open, revealing Cleo De Nile, a mixture of hatred and remorse flooding from her hazy blue eyes.

"Hey Cleo…you okay ghoul?" Clawdeen walked over to Cleo who had stormed over to her locker in an angry rush, and out of the corner of her eye, Clawdeen saw Duece walk into Clawculus, looking as upset as his bandage-clad ghoulfriend, minus the crying.

"_This must be serious," _Clawdeen thought, _"Cleo never shows her true feelings in public…"_

"No, I'm not okay Clawdeen!" She turned towards her furry friend and grasped her shoulders, "Duece and I have hit a rough spot in our relationship, it's been nothing but arguing and fighting and shouting and I'm just so exhausted." She sighed and leant back against her closed locker. "I don't think he loves me anymore…what if we break up?" At those words she began to tear up, Clawdeen could've sworn she heard a camera flashing in the background, but she shrugged it off and looked at her friend with remorse.

"Cleo-" the school bell rang throughout the halls, meaning that the two girls would be late if they didn't get to class in less than two minutes. "I'm sure all you guys need is some closure, or a quick break from each other, but in the meantime we should really be headed to class before we're late." The she-wolf gave her mummified friend a small smile before they left for class.

**Okay, I seriously hate how this story started, but I swear it'll get much better. Hopefully updates will come out soon, although I have another story that I should probably try to update… Yeah, so uh, review! And feel free to ask me questions or make any requests regarding your favorite characters^^**

**Peace up and out (^v^)\/**

**~JT_out;3**


End file.
